warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger
|Value = $20 |Level = 16 |Weapon Number = 44 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 300 per round |Range = Optimal: 100m Maximum: 500m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 440 rounds |Unload = 15.6 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Accelerated |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Avenger is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 100-meter optimal range) heavy kinetic weapon. Strategy This machine gun is the heavy counterpart to the Light Weapon Punisher and Medium Weapon Punisher T. The Avenger has a maximum range of 500 meters, but is more effective at dealing damage the closer it is the the target. At its maximum range of 500 meters, very few bullets will hit the target, decreasing its damage substantially. It can be lethal at close range, but it becomes increasingly inaccurate as the range increases due to bullet spread. However, due to its extremely high fire rate, it can still deal significant damage even at its maximum range. All machine guns (Punisher, Punisher T, and Avenger) and auto-cannons (Molot, Molot T, and Tempest) can accelerate their firing rate up to 1.5x their usual speed, if fired continuously for 3 seconds or longer. The accelerated state ends if firing is stopped for more than 1 second or if the ammo is depleted. The Avenger can do an excellent job at depleting an Energy Shield because the large area of the shield catches almost every bullet up to 500 meters, and due to the high firing speed of this weapon, it can achieve this quickly. The Avenger is also extremely powerful against physical shields, due to physical shields taking double damage from Kinetic weaponry. This weapon has perfect synergy with the Punisher and Punisher T. It also pairs well with the Gust and Storm shotgun weapons, due to these weapons dealing more damage up close than the aforementioned machine guns. Combining the Avenger with lock-down weapons such as the Shredder or Halo can make for a very potent close-range brawling setup. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 300 |level-02-damage = 330 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-03-damage = 360 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 400 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-05-damage = 430 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 480 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 520 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 580 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 630 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 700 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 770 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 835 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 440 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 835 |level-02-damage = 850 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 865 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-04-damage = 880 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-05-damage = 895 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 910 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 925 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 940 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 955 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 970 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 985 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 1000 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,500,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 440 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *The term 'Avenger' means to return harm to someone that did something bad to you, also known as revenge. This relates to how this weapon is able to deal massive amounts of damage. *This is currently the weapon boasting the highest possible burst DPS. *The Avenger's sound was changed in the 4.5 update. *The Avenger did have a special variant (Yan-di Avenger) that was able to be won during the Yan-di Showdown event. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation